Unlove You
by Persi Ambrose
Summary: Lucy is tired of it all. The heartache, feeling incomplete without him but hating his whole being. Drowning her sorrows with alcohol she stumbles to a piano and starts to recall her pain. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for strong language.
1. Unlove You

_Memories and thoughts _

**Singing **

Story

SO IM BACK GUYS! WOOT WOOT! Not really, but I had started this TV series Star with my sister and when I heard this song this story just came to me and I wanted to write it! Plus I haven't been able to actually sit and just write in a LONG while with school and work making themselves a priority. Yeah… hopefully, I'll get more days free to where I can finish up Faeries!

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO FAIRY TAIL AND THE TV SERIES STAR!

(BTW the song I used was from Season 1 'Unlove You' but the 90s Version :3)

/watch?v=rOUFpg6KE3E

Enjoy! (Make sure to leave feedback! I always love getting advice to help improve my writing! ANd I love to hear from you guys!

* * *

No One's POV

Lucy was sitting at the bar slowly sipping away a bottle of vodka. In hopes of suppressing memories that burned her eyes. She rested the side of her head onto the wooden top, her sight drifting to the stage and the instrument that stayed there unplayed.

Lucy's POV

"-ucy. Lucy? Are you alright?" A soft lilting voice broke my concentration. Turning to the source I was greeted with the familiar white hair and gentle blue eyes.

Taking a sip from my bottle, "I'm alright…" Mira's eyebrow raised at my answer but continued to clean the mug she was holding.

"Mira, I'm fine really, but hey do you mind if I play with that over there?" The hand with the bottle motioned towards the piano.

She shook her head and placed her hand on mine as I got up, "By all means, Lucy go ahead but maybe you should leave that here?" The question being more of a demand. Not wanting a confrontation with an angry Mira while not fully sobered I complied and left the vodka with her.

I slowly made my way to the stage as flashes of the past came into my mind,

"_Hey there Kitten, looking for trouble?"_

"_If trouble includes cuddles with my adorable babies, then yes, I welcome trouble."_

"_Your babies?"_

"_My babies."_

I sat down and let my fingers glide onto the keys, slowly letting my suppressed emotions leak out.

**Driving by the park tonight**

**I was stopping at the light**

**And you reminded me of all those days**

_He took my hand and navigated through the trees and bushes,_

"_You know if you're going to take me out in the forest to kill me, you should've given me a heads up so I could at least wear something better than a sweater and some ratty sweats." _

"_I knew you were a cosplayer, Cosplayer, dressing up for a little action like murder. And where's the fun in ruining a good surprise?"_

**Posted at the coffee shop**

**We would sit and talk for hours**

**Never thought in a million years things would change**

_Going further into the forest the sun began to set and a cold wind came through. Shivering at the drop in temperature we stopped and he gave me his jacket. _

"_Sorry, I know it's a bit far, but I wanted this to be perfect and this was the only way it could be but ya know thinking about it no-"_

_I pulled him down to me silencing him with my lips. Loving the rough but soft feeling of him and letting go so things wouldn't get too heated. Like that has stopped us before, but still._

**Tied to my heart**

**Like a kite to a string**

**I followed you where the wind would blow**

"_Hey dork, it's fine. As a badass Ice Queen once said, "The cold never bothered me anyway." Plus, I have your jacket, which you'll never get back by the way."_

_He started to laugh as I wrapped myself further into said clothing and taking in his scent. His arm wrapping around my waist._

"_And here I thought you loved me, a thief after my own clothing."_

**We were something**

**But you were fronting**

**Now I'm sitting here wishing I could get you out of my head**

_We were both in his bed after a wonderful bout of sex. I was in his shirt, him in a pair of sleep pants that hang just right. At the time I was ignoring his whines for another round and focusing my attention on his adorable babies. His grumbling pulling laughter from me._

"_Silly Bixy-bear I do love you. I just happen to love your babies more at this moment." Facing him with a coy smile and amusement in my eyes. The babies chanting 'Silly!' as they floated around._

_Climbing on top of me and pressing his lips onto my neck and going towards my ear, "Oh really now? Hm, you're lucky I love ya a whole lot Kitten. 'Cause I'm pretty sure other guys woulda been real jealous." He began to tickle my sides as he trapped me under him._

"_Don't you know? I'm Lucky Lucy!" The babies tackled his face thus pushing him off the bed and allowing my escape. I turned back to him and stuck my tongue out and we all started a game of Cat and Mouse._

**Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you**

**You know you got your hooks in my soul**

**Feels like I'm dying slowly because you**

**And your love will never let me go**

_We walked towards the mansion his face becoming more and more blank with each step. As he rang the doorbell he let go of my hand and shoved them into his pockets. As he took a step away from me the door was opened by a handsome man with waist-long maroon hair and piercing eyes. Not as good as my Bix but damn he was sin personified._

**Haunted by the picture frames**

**I can almost touch your face**

**Memories can be hell sometimes**

"_Bix! You came by!" The man went in for a hug and both of them hugged for a longer time than usual, but you could tell it's been a long time since they've seen each other._

"_Hey Van, and yeah I promised Dad I would. Plus, I haven't been able to say 'Hi' to Zen since he was rescued."_

_Nodding his head in understanding he looks to the side and finally notices me, he takes a step toward me and takes my hand to kiss the inside of my palm,_

"_And who is this beautiful ray of starlight?"_

_His eyes looking into mine as a blush crept up my face. I looked towards Bix for help but his eyes burned with anger. I pulled my hand away from this 'Van' and held it with my other._

**I thought I could walk away but it ain't that easy, babe**

**When you're curled up and lonely every night**

_Worried about Bix I waved my hands in front of me and tried to tell Van,_

"_Sorry, I'm Bix's g-"_

"_Teammate. She's my teammate Van and off-limits. So keep your frisky ways to yourself." He grabbed onto my hand and tightly held on close to bruising. Leading me into the mansion and into the dining room._

**We were something**

**But you were fronting**

**Now I'm sitting here wishing I could get you out of my head**

_We had just finished dinner, and Bix and I were in separate rooms. I was sitting in the bathtub trying to process everything I had just found out,_

"_Oh my stars, his dad is THE Arman Pradesh. AND to top it all off he's brothers with like the last Archangel on Earthland. 'Lucky Lucy' my ass."_

_Then, tears started to roll down my cheeks, _

"_He introduced me to Arman as a teammate as well as Zen. But why? Is he ashamed? Betrothed? Secretly married?!"_

_Before I could think up of worse I got out of my bath and put on some sweats and a tank top. Made my way to Bix's room and knocked on his door in search of answers. _

**Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you**

**You know you got your hooks in my soul**

**Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you**

**And your love will never let me go**

"_Why wouldn't you tell your family you're dating me?"_

"_It's not that important! Why can't you leave it alone? We are leaving the day after tomorrow night and we can forget all about this trip."_

_I turned away from him, I couldn't handle seeing his face in such anger in what felt directed towards me._

"_I am trying to meet you halfway Bickslow, but it feels like you left me stranded."_

_I left his room without hearing his reply and went into mine packing my bags with my body shaking as I cried._

**Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you**

**You know you got your hooks in my soul**

**Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you**

**And your love will never let me go**

_I had been laying in my bed and in his shirt ever since I left and came home. It's been a week since I left the mansion and he hasn't even come by once. The thought of him leaving me made me tear up and I started to cry into my pillow again. I heard the ringing of one of my spirits' gates opening and felt someone sitting on my bed. I peeked to the side with my face a mess and saw a wild orange mane,_

"_Loke.." I started to cry again and threw myself into his open arms. He pat my head and whispered sweet things as I drifted to sleep. Exhausting myself emotionally as usual for this week._

**I keep turning the page**

**And I turned off the light**

**But I'm back in the same old place**

**A thousand and one times**

**Takes all the breath out of me**

**I just can't escape**

**I can't do this no more**

_Three days later and other than my spirits Laxus and Gajeel were the only ones who came by. They are the reason I am actually out of my house. I was curled up by the fireplace when I heard a loud knocking from my door._

"_Hey Blondie, haven't seen you in while you alright?" _

_Another voice followed, "Gihi, maybe she got some and has been goin at it like the bunny she is." A grunt and what sounded like a punch soon followed. _

"_Please Lucy, just let us in. We just want to make sure you're safe."_

_I made my way to the door and opened it. Their faces worried when they say my eyes red and puffy. I sniffled and shuffled out of the way as I motioned for them to come in._

_Somehow we ended up with us on my couch. Each of us with a cup: one with tea, one with beer, and one with whiskey. I was in the middle with a blanket over my lap with Lax to my left and Gaj to the right. I had told them everything with me pausing to cry for a solid five minutes._

"_He said he loved me, but it looked like he was ashamed to even be next to me when he told his dad."_

**Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you**

**You know you got your hooks in my soul**

**Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you**

**And your love will never let me go**

**Baby, I tried and I tried to unlove you, yeah**

**Feels like I'm dying all because you**

**Cause your love will never let me go**

_So after that cry-fest, they forced me to wash up and put some actual clothes on which lead to them dragging me to the guild. Of course, most of them wanted to bombard me with questions and Natsu and them to pester me as to why I disappeared. _

_I made a straight line from the bar to Gaj's dark corner where I know no one would notice and bother me. But life likes to prove me wrong. Out of all the days, Levy actually didn't have a book to read and began to ask me how our anniversary trip went. Not wanting to rip into the petite bluenette I just got up and left sitting at the bar hoping people would notice my bad mood before approaching me. _

_I heard Lax with Ever and Freed come into the guild talking about a mission they saw. As they walked up the stairs to their table I noticed I didn't hear a certain voice that I had grown to despise but desperately needed in this past week. Deciding to risk it I tore my gaze from the bar to upstairs and regretted it instantly. The instant I looked up I locked onto his gorgeous wine eyes. I saw he looked like shit too. With what looked like regret in his eyes. Already feeling the tears well up I quickly looked away and asked Mira to bring me a bottle of alcohol._

_As I took my first gulp of the burning liquor I glanced back to the table and didn't see him sitting there. Looking around I noticed his babies floating into the Master's office with Laxus following behind._

_After a few minutes, Lax stormed out of the office and came down the stairs. He made his way to me his face going from anger to sadness. He bent down to me and placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing it with reassurance, _

"_Sorry, Lu but I think you should hear him out and maybe go talk somewhere privately."_

_Looking at him with disbelief I noticed behind him stood Bix. The single person I craved and hated so much in such a short amount of time. _

"_Kit- Lucy, please, just hear me out…" I turn my whole body away from him and take another sip from the bottle. I hear him stop talking and sighs and steps becoming farther away. Tears slowly roll, I don't want to hear him out, but my heart and my soul are just begging me to._

**Baby, I tried but I can't unlove you**

**You know you got your hooks in my soul**

**Feels like I'm dying slowly all because you**

**And your love will never let me go**


	2. idontwannabeyouanymore

oof so i'm back? sorry for such a long hiatus of sorts I actually just started a new job at Knotts (bigger oof) and i barely passed my spring semester of college (dying oof) and i got my first parking ticket (crying oof) so a lot of people wanted a continuation of this story so here it is... yeah lol sorry i'm just dead tired but after singing my heart out in my car i got the need to finish this chapter. i might make a few more but yeah we'll see. for this chapter i used 'idontwannabeyouanymore' by billie eilish whom i love and adore like ugh anyways yeah enjoy hate idc

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONG USED (plz don't sue im a broke college student D:)

_Memories and 'thoughts' _

**Song Lyrics**

Story

Lucy's POV

It's been at least a month and a half since I saw him, '_Why do I even care anymore?'. _I walked into the bathroom not even glancing at the mirror. For the past week-ish I have been sick, the usual fever and puking my life away. Wendy was with Gaj on a mission for another week or so. Guess I'll just have to survive till then. Opening the medicine cabinet I searched for some fever reducer (A/N Can I say Tylenol? Not really in that world I think but idk what else to call it…) when a bottle caught my attention,

'_Hm, it's some sleep medicine from after the GMGs...I wonder if I could just sleep it off…'_

'_Or you could just sleep for good, like honestly Lucy it's been over a month and you're still crying over a guy that YOU left, pathetic…' _

**Don't be that way**

**Fall apart twice a day**

I held my head in my hands as I shivered at the cold voice. Ever since I sang at the guild and avoided confronting Bix there was this small voice that would, well, _suggest _things to me. A dark part of me that I know I should just ignore like I wasn't ready to talk. Aren't I allowed to be sad?

**I just wish you could feel what you say**

But Mavis was she right. I am pathetic.

**Show, never tell**

Walking out of the bathroom I paused at the mirror, this time my eyes drifting towards the sickly reflection.

'_Ugh do us a favor and cover up, no wonder no one has come to check up on us you look like you're beyond worth saving.'_

My eyes were sunken in a bit and my skin reaching a pale color that didn't look healthy at all. My eyes widened as they drifted lower, even though I've been losing weight, for some reason, it looks like my stomach actually became bigger?

"Stars, I must be losing it now…"

**But I know you too well**

I shook my head in disbelief and continued out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and another attempt in holding down a piece of toast or some sort of food.

**Kinda mood that you wish you could sell**

My hands began to tremble as I lifted the kettle to pour. After I completed the struggling task I slumped down into a chair. Relief washing over me as my forehead made contact with the cold table top.

'_I seem to end up in this position often'_

**If teardrops could be bottled**

**There'd be swimming pools filled by models**

I glanced around my house noticing the trash bags full of clothes by the door,

**Told "a tight dress is what makes you a whore"**

'_All of those clothes feel too tight now, maybe I should get on Cap's training regiment...but I just don't have the energy to even try with this cold.'_

But let's be honest, in the back of my mind I knew what was happening. The sickness, nausea, and the weight gain even though I can't keep anything down. The signs made it obvious but my emotions kept me in denial. I knew my moral compass would force me to talk to the father about it. And there is only one man who it could be.

Just thinking about him chokes out another half hour of sobbing. I longed for it all, his laughter, his warmth, the comfort of home he brought wherever he would go.

**If "I love you" was a promise**

**Would you break it, if you're honest?**

Mavis, I loved him with all my soul, correction, I still love him and I don't think I could ever not love him, especially with what will be coming. He probably thinks I hate him or that I've given up on us.

'_Us.'_

My heart clenches and aches at the thought of everything being past tense when it comes to 'us'. My mind thinking it's over, but still yearning for some type of hope that it could be salvaged.

He saved me when I was drowning after Tartaros, after Aquarius. He was the first one to visit me after the guild disbanded to make sure I was okay. He was my light, my anchor, and I decided to be petty at the worst time ever.

**Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before**

I know he would forgive me instantly if I went to him right now, but I can't. I don't deserve his forgiveness. What I deserve is his anger, his resentment… anything but what I knew what was coming.

**I don't wanna be you...**

**Anymore**

(Time skip like 3 days at most idk)

_It's confirmed, I am 3 months pregnant._ I continued to stay sprawled out on my bed trying to process all the information I was given an hour ago. _The baby is healthy and Wendy gave me some medicine to help ease the sickness so I can actually hold in some food. Now I just need to inform the father about it._ Great, the part I was trying to avoid, inevitable sure, but I can still stall my ass off.

**Hands getting cold**

_Get a grip, you are Lucy fucking Heartfilia. You are the Celestial Princess and one of the only few in history to summon the Spirit King, and you can't even gather the courage to tell someone, someone who has the right to know, the truth about a future with their chi-_

My inner pep talk interrupted by a loud knocking at my door. Shuffling to the door I cracked it open and what I saw left me forgetting how to speak, think, and quite possible breathe. It was like Mavis herself was plotting against my own comfort for right at my door was Bix in the most delicious jeans, _Bad Lucy focus_,(A/N bad author LMAO) and a FOB t-shirt. Minus the helmet and the babies. After what had to be the most awkward silence in the history of silences our eyes met.

"Hey there Ki- Lucy." Giving me a lopsided grin he shoved his hands into his back pocket.

"Hey Bix, please come in." Opening the door fully I gestured for him to walk in. My manners that were instilled in my mind kicking in. Deciding to sit at the table we both took a chair.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Another bout of awkward silence.

"So what-" "I heard-" We both decided to speak at the same time… great if I could I would throw myself in a black hole because of this awkwardness. I motioned for him to go first,

"So, I heard that you weren't feeling well from Wen."

"You heard correctly then." I quickly looked at the wall which had become increasingly interesting.

"I would've come by sooner, but the Boss had dragged me on a mission that lasted longer than we thought."

"You didn't have to I'm doing fine." I bit my tongue the second I blurted that out. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I saw him look down at his hands.

"Ha, I guess you're right. But still, we never got to talk."

"About?"

**Losing feeling, is getting old**

The longer he stayed and the longer we talked would bring the moment of me telling him the truth closer. I couldn't lie to him, I promised Wendy I would tell the father. Still, I could stall my ass off.

**Was I made from a broken mold?**

"I wanted to explain my actions from Bosco I know I messed up and I don't expect you to instantly forgive me and that's okay, and then us I mean if there is even a us like I'm not pressuring you or guilt-tripping but…"

**Hurt, I can't shake**

Mavis, just when I thought I couldn't love him more, taking all the blame. I have to tell him it would kill me if I stalled any longer. _There are 2 ways this could play out one he would instantly turn to mush about the thought of starting a family or he would hate me for not telling him sooner or something. _Somewhere in my inner turmoil, I started to cry.

**We've made every mistake**

"Ah shit fuck you know what I am such an idiot I'm sorry I should've came when you were ready or some shit. Ever was talking bout somethin' like this-"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. Followed by more silence. _Fuck._

**Only you know the way that I break**


	3. Picture?

/works/18311255/chapters/53032819 paste this after you type in the whole archive of our own dot org what not... fanfic is being so difficult

I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING ON HIATUS BUT I PROMISE IM ACTUALLY ALMOST DONE AS A SORRY GIFT I MADE A DRAWING FOR THIS STORY I LOVE YALL


End file.
